Good Girls Bad Guys
by Sharingan000
Summary: A One-Shot of Reid Garwin and his long time girlfriend/witch, Veronica. Based on the song by Falling in Reverse. Rated M* for lemons.


**Good Girls Bad Guys**

**Summary:** A One-Shot of Reid Garwin and his long time girlfriend/witch, Veronica. Based on the song by Falling in Reverse. Rated M* for lemons.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Covenant, only Veronica and the plot of this One-Shot.**

Third POV

So why do good girls like bad guys?

I had this question for a real long time

I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see

So why do good girls fall in love with me?

Reid was sitting in his room thinking about the woman he loves with all his heart, Veronica Parry. He thought about her beauty. Her long black hair with blond streaks, her beautiful small pink lips with that perfect little pout, her shining beautiful brown eyes, her hourglass figure… She was the definition of beauty, inside and out. And that's not the only thing, she's a witch and has the Power. Her brother Pogue is his best friend.

Pogue was a little reluctant on his sister and best friend/brother dating, but he saw how in love they were and who was he to deny his sister her love life.

He broke out of his thoughts when small arms circled around his neck. "What'cha thinkin' about?" A female voice asked. Reid grinned and turned around to see his beautiful girlfriend Veronica wearing a Falling in Reverse sleeveless shirt, jean cut offs, and black gladiator sandals. Her black and blond hair fell down her back and over her shoulders in natural curls.

"About how lucky I am to have such a beautiful girlfriend." Reid said, making Veronica smile. She moved to stand in front of him and straddled him. He put his hands on her hips, her hands went on the sides of his neck.

Whoa oooh ohhh Whoa oooh ohhh Whoa oooh ohhh Whoa oooh ohhh

You've got pep in your step

You live your life with no regret

How you look when you are wet

Is something I cannot forget

I just wanna kiss your lips

The ones between your hips

If I cashed in all my chips on you

Then baby, I'd be rich

"I think I'm the lucky one. You may look like a bad boy, but inside you have a good heart. You're smart, funny, loyal, and caring. And that's what made me love you." She told him. He smiled and captured her lips with his.

So come on!

Sexy, please text me

I'm ready for you

So come on!

Waiting, I'm begging

So please get here soon

So why do good girls like bad guys?

I had this question for a real long time

I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see

So why do good girls fall in love with me?

Soon, the kiss got heated and they were French kissing. Reid picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Reid walked to his bed and set her down, hovering over her. His hands went under her shirt and he trailed his fingers down her spine, making her shiver and moan.

Reid removed her shirt, revealing her to be in a black lacy bra. Veronica took off Reids shirt and she ran her hands down his six pack. Their lips met again and, not breaking the kiss, Veronica began to unbutton his pants. She pushed his jeans down and threw them to the side, not bothering to see where they landed.

Whoa oooh ohhh Whoa oooh ohhh Whoa oooh ohhh Whoa oooh ohhh

Ooh la la, what lovely curves

Baby I get off by getting you off first

Sorry girl if this is quick

So please just take it in the a**, and suck my d***

Reid slid her shorts off her long tan legs and helped take off her sandals. So now he was in his boxer briefs and she was in black lace lingerie.

"It's like you knew." Reid said smirking. Veronica bit her lip.

"Maybe I _used_ so I could see if this would happen." She stated.

"Maybe you did." Then he kissed her again.

Veronica reached back and unclipped her bra, throwing them to the side. Reid grinned and started to suck on her breast, cupping the other in his hand and groping it. Veronica moaned and arched into Reid, weaving her fingers in his blond hair. Reid moved his open mouthed kisses up her collarbone and to her neck. Veronica moaned at the feel of his teeth making a mark and started to grab at Reid through his boxer making him groan.

Soon both their undergarments were gone and they were holding each other and making out. Reid pulled from the kiss and looked into her brown eyes. He positioned himself at her womanhood and swiftly pushed into her, both of them moaning loudly at the feeling. Veronica thrust her hips up, telling Reid to move.

He slowly thrust in and out of her and groaned at the way it felt. Veronica threw her head back and gasped at the sensation. Reid picked up his pace and was breathing hard and Veronica screamed out.

"Reid…" She gasped. "Oh god, faster."

Soon, he was pounding into her and she screamed out in pleasure. Veronica pushed him over and she was then straddling him. His hands on her hips and he guided her down. Veronica's hands we on his shoulders and her head down with her black and blond hair covering her face slightly. She threw her head back and groaned.

"Oh god, Reid. I'm so close." She said breathless. Reid flipped them over again so he was on top. He put one of her legs on shoulder and pushed himself deeper into her.

So come on!

Sexy, please text me

I'm ready for you

So come on!

Waiting, I'm begging

So please get here soon

So why do good girls like bad guys?

I had this question for a real long time

I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see

So why do good girls fall in love with me?

Reid rested his head in the crook of her neck and was breathing deeply. Veronica put her hands on his shoulders and thrust up to him. She groaned when Reid's dick touched her g-spot.

"Right there, don't stop. God, Reid don't stop. Oh fuck!" She screamed.

Whoa oooh ohhh Whoa oooh ohhh Whoa oooh ohhh Whoa oooh ohhh

Guitar!

So why do good girls like bad guys?

I had this question for a real long time

I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see

So why do good girls fall in love with me?

So why do good girls like bad guys?

I had this question for a real long time

I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see

So why do good girls fall in love with me?

Reid flipped her over so she was on her hands and knees. He held her hips as she gripped the sheets in her clenched fists. Reid thrust into her and ran his hands over the black, blue, purple, and red angel wing tattoos on her back. She got them two days after she ascended, saying that a witch ascending is like an angel getting their wings. And that's what she wanted, wings.

So why do good girls like bad guys?

(I wanna know, I need to know!)

So why do good girls like bad guys?

(So come on, I gotta know, I need to know!)

So come on, I gotta know

So come on, tell me!

Reid groaned when Veronica's walls clamped down on him and he spilled his seed into her.

"REID!" She screamed, throwing her head back. They both moaned at the feeling of the orgasm. Reid groaned as he pulled out of her and lay himself beside her. Both of them were breathing hard and beads of sweat covered their bodies.

Reid moved the hair out of Veronicas face and looked into her eyes once again. They both leaned in and captured each other into a kiss. Pulling away, they rest their foreheads together.

"I love you Veronica Parry."

"I love you too Reid Garwin. With all my heart." She told him.

Reid covered themselves with the blanket and pulled the love of his life close to him, kissing the top of her head. They held each other close and fell asleep in each others arms.

Bitch, you gave me the fucking clap!


End file.
